Presents
by aliceismadness
Summary: Oneshot. Kurt and Blaine go shopping. They buy gifts for each other.


The shopping mall was heaven for Kurt. Whenever he could – he'd go there – just window shopping. He kept looking through all the clothes and items for sale. Very rarely buying an entire new outfit – just to try and impress Blaine or just as a treat for himself. It didn't take long for Blaine to figure out that he'd also be spending at lot of time there with him.

"Oooh look at that shirt! Isn't it gorgeous! I bet you'd look stunning in that!" Kurt always got excited around clothes. Blaine had to smile and nod, but really he was wide eyed and smirking. He knew that Kurt thought he was interested, just as much as he was, in fashion. Really he was only interested in Kurt, nothing else matter. The clothes he wore didn't affect how much he liked him.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt away from the window. "Come on, I want to go somewhere else. Do you think you'd be ok without me for a few minutes? There's something I need to do." He didn't want Kurt to be suspicious of him – but really, that was all the in the fun of it. If Kurt wondered what it was – then the more of a surprise it would be when he was completely wrong!

"Sure, I'll just be in here" he pointed to the nearest clothes shop and darted inside. Blaine smiled and laughed to himself, there really was no stopping Kurt. And, he knew Kurt would be inside for at least half an hour browsing. That gave him plenty of time.

When Blaine was out of sight, Kurt hurried through all the racks he could see. He found the most amazing jacket and just had to buy it – not for himself, but for Blaine. It was leather brown and suited Blaine's image perfectly. He knew that Blaine would love it. And he hadn't exactly brought him much so far in their relationship. Kurt wanted to give him something that he knew both of them could enjoy. He would love wearing it, and Kurt would love showing him off to the world.

After around 30 minutes, Kurt started to worry about where Blaine had gone. All sorts were running through his head; 'oh my god', 'he's left me for some other guy', 'he's forgotten about me', 'how dare he', 'I must find him'.

So he bought the jacket for Blaine and set off in search of his boyfriend. He had to be around here somewhere. But then again, the mall was quite big, and Blaine could have been in any of the shops. Kurt was mindlessly looking inside of every shop hoping to find Blaine in there.

A little after 5 minute's Blaine noticed Kurt walking and glazing into every shop. He stopped walking and hid the box he had in his hand. It was a pretty big box, so it wasn't easy to hide, but he at least didn't want Kurt to see what he'd bought him straight away.

Kurt noticed Blaine's appearance and went up to him. "Hey, what have you got there" Blaine asked him before the other boy could ask about the box he was hiding behind his back. "Looks like you brought yourself something for once? I bet it looks perfect on you, as everything does." He was rambling now.

"Umm.. actually it's for you. But I'm more interested in the box behind you"

"Oh yeah?" Blaine removed the box from behind him shyly and Kurt looked at it with surprise.

"Oh, you didn't. Oh my gosh, you actually brought me a build-a-bear?" Kurt squealed. "This is the cutest thing! Wait until Mercedes and Rachel find out!"

Blaine smiled at him. "Don't you want to find out what it is?"

"Brilliant idea!" Kurt smiled also. Blaine gave Kurt the box and he opened it with care. Inside was a pink hearts bear in sitting position. "Oh my... I can't even express my feelings right now!"

Blaine laughed "you can pick him up you know."

Kurt slowly removed him from the box and squeezed him "He's so soft" and just as he said that the bear started talking with him 'I love you'. Kurt smiled larger and went over to where Blaine was standing. He whispered in his ear "I love you too, and you better be ready for when I madly kiss you later"

He turned his head to meet Kurt's ear and whispers back to him "I'm looking forward to it. But I think you need to take a look up at the certificate." He raised his eyebrows and waited for Kurt to look back in the box.

"This is the best present ever" he said, after he'd read the certificate. "You've named it Blaine awww! You do realise this says that you belong to me?" He smiled and blushed.

"You own my heart, Kurt. That bear is just a mini version of me" Blaine blushed.

"This is the sweetest thing you've ever done for me. And the best thing is I got you a present to!" Kurt gave Blaine the bag to open for himself. He always thought that the best part of a present is opening it. Kurt wasn't going to ruin the surprise for him.

Blaine looked shocked when he took the jacket out of the bag. "Oh, Kurt. I love it." Kurt smiled with glee.

"I knew it.. I'm so glad about that. I'm so lucky to have you Blaine. I hope you realise how much I appreciate you."

"I love you, Kurt"

"I love you too, Blaine"


End file.
